Electric lamps usually have a lamp bulb of a transparent material, such as lamp glass, hard glass, quartz glass or the like. Current leads extend from the bulb. A holder structure is provided to hold the bulb in position, for example in a base structure. The base structure may be of plastic. The holder structure or holding element which is interposed between the base structure and the lamp bulb itself can be connected to the base structure by high-frequency heating. The base structure has terminals secured thereto adapted for releasably connecting the electrode leads extending from the bulb to an outside current supply.
Lamps of the type to which the present invention relates and which are designed specifically for use with vehicular head lamps, typically automotive-type head lamps, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,977, issued Sept. 2, 1986, Eckhardt, assigned to the assignee of the present application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The lamp described in the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,977, is a halogen incandescent lamp which is terminated in a pinch or press seal. The pinch or press seal is received in a metallic holder structure which, after adjusting and aligning the bulb with respect to a plastic base structure, is secured to the base structure by high-frequency heating.
Various types of lamps operate at temperatures and voltages so high that use of highly heat-conducting metallic holder structures for the light bulb itself which, in turn, are connected to a plastic base element, is undesirable.